Seek and Hold
by Stairway
Summary: Three friends, a betrayal, and a legend that ties two rivals together. Enter dragons, magic, and passion… an adventure is waiting to pursue. [AU Yaoi SKxYY]


**Title**: Seek and Hold

**Author**: Painted Needles

**Summary**: Three friends, a betrayal, and a legend that ties two rivals together. Enter dragons, magic, passion, and survival…an adventure is waiting to pursue. AU Yaoi SKxYY

**Notes**: I've decided to start off big, maybe a bit TOO big. This plot can, and does get quite confusing. I'm not sure even I get half of it. But all is well, I will do the best I can. Some warnings to younger folk, this is not a story for the faint at heart. Yaoi (malexmale) relationships, passionate scenes (nothing TOO graphic, of course), and death will ensue in this fiction. Read on, if you dare. Oh, and enjoy.

_Start of Chapter **One**_  
-----------------------------------------------------------

He squinted his eyes through the thick blanket of fog. His nose twitched to the stench of the smog, coating the air and his nasal senses. Why had he bothered to take the river way home? It would take hours, trying to paddle himself through the mist of the waters.

Atemu sighed as he bent his legs and sat down on the wooden raft, feeling the logs of wood rocking silently on the water. He took the oar in both hands, and made a smooth stroke through the water, feeling the raft propel a bit faster.

The air was cool with a touch of a moist feeling. There was no wind, except for the occasional gust of breeze that would toss the boy's blond bangs in his eyes. Not that he couldn't see where he was headed anyway.

Atemu let out a puff of air as he dragged the oar out of the water and rested it beside him on the raft. He placed his elbows on his bare knees and his chin rested on his palms.

Atemu sat peacefully and waited until the raft floated along the river's end.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"It's been two days, Bakura. Where could he be?" A young male voice spoke with concern. The owner of the voice looked up at the sky, noticing the night was still young.

"Don't fret over yourself, Yugi. Atemu's not the kind of guy to get himself lost, and if anything he knows these parts the best." replied Bakura. Bakura was one of Atemu's old time friends, practically family. He was older than Yugi and Atemu, but his maturity level was that of a young child, which often got him into trouble.

The three of them have lived with each other for as long as they could remember, always stood up for one another and made sure everyone was happy and healthy. The trio winded up in the middle of a forest, in a small village of travelers who gladly welcomed them in. And, even gave them a home. It was a small cottage at the edge of the pond, away from the crowd and perfect for the trio of friends.

Yugi ran over toward the mist-covered pond, digging his toes in the sand and dirt mix as he dragged his feet closer to the edge.

Bakura took a seat on the steps after walked out of the front door. He leaned his head and shoulders against the railing, one leg propped up and bent on a step and his arm draped over his knee. He kept a steady eye on Yugi, who was standing at the pond's edge, trying to peer through the mists.

"Watch your step there, Yugi." Bakura shouted, noticing the younger. Yugi took a glance over his shoulder at Bakura, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Quit your worryin' Bakura, I ain't gonna fall in or nothin'." Yugi replied in a very southern speech, adopted from the village folk nearby. As he looked over at the lake again, his eyes widened to saucers and hands immediately flung up into the air, pointing through the mists. "I see 'im! I. See. Him!" Yugi shouted, arms flailing wildly as he bounced up and down like a child.

Bakura pushed his back against the railing and lifted himself up with his legs, standing fully on the steps and walking down to greet their visitor.

"Howdy ho!" A voice echoed through the lake. Small sounds of _'swish swish' _of an oar paddling through water could be heard as the raft neared.

Bakura now stood tall and proud next to Yugi, who eyes were dancing in glee of his older brother returning. Soon after, the mist cleared enough to reveal Atemu, standing on the raft with an oar in his left hand and a brown sack in his right. He had a large grin on his face, his jeans were torn at the knees, but his dark maroon shirt was spotless save for some few splatters of water.

"Did 'ya miss me?" Atemu asked with a grin as he looked down at his younger brother. He stretched his left arm out and shoved the wooden oar into the muddy edge of the pond, using it to steer the raft and get it up on the banks of the river. He hopped off the wooden raft and his feet sank into the dirt as he staggered over to Yugi and Bakura.

"Atemu! You made it!" Yugi shouted, enveloping his older brother in a large bear hug. Laughs were shared between them as Atemu kissed his brother on the forehead and squeezed him with equal strength.

All was interrupted when Bakura spoke. "Well?" He said, looking at Atemu with a stern expression. He quickly glanced down to the brown sack in Atemu's hand.

Atemu released his brother and looked up at his best friend. "No hug?" Atemu said as he jutted his lip out and put on an innocent look. Bakura just rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"Not until you show me." Bakura said, waving a finger at the sack. Atemu sighed and held the bag between his and Bakura's gaze.

Yugi watched silently from the side, still clutching onto his brother's waist. He studied the scene in front of him intently.

"Take it." Atemu said, tossing the sack to his friend. Bakura caught it with ease, and without haste quickly pulled the lace that tied the bag together and peeked inside. His eyes widened and glistened with enchantment. Stunned, he looked up at Atemu.

"You…You…" Bakura stammered, holding the bag firmly at the mouth. He let his arm fall to his side, head lowered slightly as to hide his face. A grin spread across his lips as his shoulders lifted in slight excitement.

"Do I get a hug now?" Atemu asked with a hint of mirth. He lifted his arms up as a greeting. Not two seconds passed before he was enveloped in yet another hug from his best friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"What's in the bag, Bakura?" Yugi asked as he hopped up onto a chair. Bakura was sitting on a table, both hands gripping the mouth of the bag open as he stuck his nose in. Yugi placed his hands on the table and lifted himself up, trying to peer into the bag. Bakura quickly snapped the bag closed.

"None of yer business." chided Bakura as he jumped off the table and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Yugi frowned, feeling hurt. Usually the three of them always shared things with each other. A door opened and closed behind Yugi. He turned around, coming face to face with Atemu, seemingly refreshed after taking a shower.

"Why not, Bakura?" Atemu said in a raised voice, so the other could hear as he walked away. Bakura stopped mid-step, and turned around to face his friend.

Yugi looked at his brother. Then at his friend. Then back at Atemu again. Just what was in the bag that was so secret? Would Atemu and Bakura actually _fight _over this? Yugi slightly flinched, he didn't want to start an argument between the two.

Yugi stood up from the chair and walked over to his brother.

"It's ok, I was just bein' nosy." Yugi mumbled, and walked behind his brother into the other room. Atemu and Bakura continued to stare at each other with narrowed expressions.

"You _can _tell him, you know. It eventually will benefit all of us." Atemu said, taking a quick glance down at the bag. Bakura twitched his nose and he lifted the bag out of his pocket and opened it. Reaching a hand in the bag, he pulled out the object that was inside. It was a thick and sparkling gold ring. Around the edges were five smaller gold rings, and dangling off each of the smaller rings were gold spikes, with tips as sharp as a blade. In the center of the larger ring was a golden triangular shaped plate, and on the center of this plate was the carving of an eye.

Solid gold. _Solid gold. _Bakura stared intensively at the item, specifically the golden eye in the center. A light flashed through his russet eyes as small golden swirls were swimming in his irises.

"Now all we got to do…" Atemu spoke as he took a few steps closer to Bakura and put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "…is trade that hunk of gold for some real money, and get ourselves the hell out of here." Atemu said as he used his other hand to point his thumb behind him.

…_trade that hunk of gold…_

Bakura's eyes went back to their russet color as he lifted his head up and looked over at Atemu. He narrowed his eyebrows.

"This isn't just some 'hunk of gold'." He said sternly, grasping the golden item tighter in his hands. He didn't notice the eye in the center begin to shine a dull light.

Atemu shrugged. "Fine, it's a gold _ring_." Atemu corrected. "Doesn't matter what it is, it's going to—."

"–It's one of seven millennium items." Bakura interrupted. "They are items created by the gods themselves." Atemu raised an eyebrow. "Legend has it that they accidentally fell down to Earth, and the gods sent three angels known as 'Retrievers' to gather the items before they fell into human hands…or the cursed power within each item would unleash." Bakura looked down at the ring in his hands. "The retriever, or human, that gathers all seven items would be granted complete power."

A few seconds passed. Bakura continued to stare at the ring. Atemu looked puzzled, but unconvinced.

"Seven millennium items, hmm? Sorry Bakura, I grew out of the fairytale age a long time ago. I don't believe in bogus legends created to scare little kids." Atemu said as he turned around and began to walk away.

"Well you should." Bakura spat, holding up the millennium ring. "This is solid proof that the legend exists." Atemu spun around, bewildered, and slightly annoyed.

"That doesn't prove anything, Bakura. I don't see a so-called 'retriever' anywhere, and the item doesn't _do _anything. It's a piece of gold. A piece of gold which we are going to trade for some money." Atemu said, rubbing his thumb and forefingers together. "Now get to bed, and put the item away before your mind gets carried away any further." He ordered, walking away into another room.

Bakura stood still, firmly grasping the item in his hands until his knuckles turned white. His eyes narrowed angrily, a flame beginning to sprout within them.

_A piece of gold which we are going to trade for some money_

_Going to trade…_

_Going to trade…_

_For some money…_

Bakura's head shot up as he looked at the place where Atemu once stood. He put the item back into the brown sack as he held the laces together and by his side.

"I won't let you." Bakura whispered with venom, before walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Brown locks of hair tousled in the wind, cerulean eyes narrowed as icy gusts of air rushed by pale skin. A never-ending "_whoosh" _sound clogged the ears of the young man, who was soaring through the sky on the back of a dragon.

"Does the light shine any brighter, Master?" A baritone male voice asked. There was a sound of the flapping of heavy wings.

A young male shook his head, adjusting his feet to fit comfortably in the crevices of the dragon's back.

"No, Blue Eyes." The young man said as he looked down upon the item in his hand. It was a long golden rod, on one end was a ball with two wings sprouting from the sides and a familiar eye carved in the center. On the other end was a pointed dagger. "The light does not shine." He replied.

The diamond blue dragon nodded its large head in response as it flapped its wings and turned course to the east. The young man braced himself as the ride took a violent turn. He looked down upon the golden item.

The eye was shining.

A smile of approval spread across the man's face.

"Well done, Blue Eyes." The brunet patted the dragon's head. "Looks like we've find our location for another item." The man's cerulean eyes looked down upon the land they were soaring over; a lush, evergreen forest. He spotted a village, not too far from the horizon. "We will make stop there." The man said as he lifted a hand to point to the village.

"Agreed, Master." The dragon replied as it began to make its descent.

The eye shined even brighter.

-----------------------------------------------------------  
_End of Chapter_


End file.
